


punch drunk love

by xinteng



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, M/M, doctor!xing, or more like an, patient!bbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinteng/pseuds/xinteng
Summary: Honestly, it has to be some sort of great cosmic joke that Baekhyun would meet the hottest person he’s ever seen at the doctor’s office. And it’s not like the Hot Stranger is another patient either—he’s a doctor.He's his doctor.





	punch drunk love

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired from [taegyungie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegyungie)'s [post on twitter](https://twitter.com/bbhsteeth/status/1136106140851458048) and well. i had to.

Honestly, it has to be some sort of great cosmic joke that Baekhyun would meet the hottest person he’s ever seen at the doctor’s office. And it’s not like the Hot Stranger is another patient either—he’s a doctor.

 _His_ doctor, to be precise—one that is currently wrapping the Velcro padding of the machine that takes his blood pressure—Baekhyun doesn’t know what it’s called, has never known what it’s called, will probably _never_ know what it’s called—around his upper arm, carefully lifting at the drooping sleeve of the cashmere sweater Kyungsoo had thrown at him this morning while reminding him that he would be late to his doctor’s appointment.

“Sorry,” he mutters, and coughs a little at the rasp in his voice, trying to clear his throat.

Hot Doctor smiles at him warmly, a deep dimple revealing itself in his cheek, and Baekhyun tries not to stare. “Don’t worry,” he says. “It’s painless.”

Baekhyun nods dumbly, his gaze fixed on the way Hot Doctor’s lips form around the words. His Korean is slightly accented, he notes, barely noticeable but there regardless, and he thinks to himself that it’s cute. Endearing. Hot Doctor takes a step back, turning to start the machine, and Baekhyun takes the opportunity to examine the long line of his neck, the angle of his jaw, the slender length of his fingers. Baekhyun wonders how his fingers would feel, wrapped around his-

The cuff around his arm squeezes tight, and Baekhyun loses his train of thought.

Hot Doctor is turned back towards him now, still smiling at him with that _fucking_ dimple, and even though doctors aren’t supposed to wear scented products and the hospital just smells faintly of disinfectant, like that time Minseok couldn’t control his tidying urges and just. Cleaned every square inch of his and Kyungsoo’s apartment, Baekhyun _swears_ he smells cologne wafting from Hot Doctor’s body.

His pulse races. He’s losing his mind.

Baekhyun grits his teeth, tries to physically _will_ his stupid heart to stop pumping so quickly.

If there’s one thing Baekhyun has never been, it is subtle. He’s never minded—being able to be open and honest about his feelings has always served him well in the past, but for the first time in his life, Baekhyun just wants to be able to be _subtle_.

His pulse races.

He silently prays for some catastrophic event to occur within the next ten seconds—something, _anything_ —so he can at least use that an excuse for what he knows is going to be an abnormally high heart rate.

Baekhyun swears it’s never taken this long to get a blood pressure reading before.

His pulse races.

He can feel it throbbing in his arm, hear it rushing in his ears as the cuff releases pressure, making small hissing noises as it does so. “Hm,” Hot Doctor peers at the machine, and Baekhyun can literally _feel_ his ears turn red. “That seems to be…” he stops, turning back towards Baekhyun and gently tugging on the Velcro strap of the cuff still attached to Baekhyun’s arm. He slides it off, placing it carefully back on the hook on the wall, before looking right into Baekhyun’s eyes.

His pulse races.

“…a little high,” he finishes, and Baekhyun fucking _blushes_.

Hot Doctor smirks.

Baekhyun really needs to stop calling him Hot Doctor.

He decides to play dumb. “Is it?” he asks, tilting his head in the way Kyungsoo says is _fucking stupid, Baekhyun_ but secretly-thinks-is-cute-but-will-never-admit-it.  

Hot Doctor hums, and scribbles something down on his medical chart. “I think you may need to come back,” and this time, Baekhyun catches a hint of teasing in his words. He signs off at the bottom and passes the forms to Baekhyun, fingers brushing lightly over his.

He squints at the signature. He can’t read it. So much for not calling him Hot Doctor anymore. “You know, if I have to come back, I’m going to need your name,” he says.

Hot Doctor looks surprised for a moment, before the same smile returns to his face, a teasing glint to his eye. “Dr. Zhang,” he says finally. “But you can just call me Yixing.”

“Yixing,” he repeats. The name tastes like anticipation and hope all at once on his tongue. “Yixing.”

           

**Author's Note:**

> don't look at me, i don't know what this is either.  
> yixing's new ep "honey" is coming out 06/14, make sure to support!
> 
> come gush over baekxing with me:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/staryxz)  
> [tumblr](https://dimpledliar.tumblr.com)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/yixingzhang)


End file.
